Un cuento cliché de navidad
by Marie Brunno
Summary: AU. OoC. Como todas las navidades, Bella es otra de las cientos de personas que compra el regalo a último momento. Para mi adorada twin. Lotem Nativitatis!


Para mi adorada geme Roxa. Geme, la última vez que pase tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo llore por una hora (la cruel y vergonzosa realidad T_T). COMO SEA! En estas fiesta te deseo lo mejor. Que disfrutes de la hallaca y del pan de jamón.

Buon Natale! Everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Un cuento cliché de navidad.<strong>

Veinticuatro de diciembre.

Cualquier persona en circunstancias normales tendría un regalo envuelto y escondido para cada uno de sus seres queridos, lo habría planificado con antelación desde septiembre y habría guardado cada moneda sobrante para comprar el dichoso regalo.

Bella no lo había hecho.

Allí se encontraba, tendida en su cama, sin haberse bañado en los últimos tres días y con un humor y animo de perro sarnoso.

Quería decir que estaba enferma, pero ninguna enfermedad le impediría dar regalos a sus amigos, padres y novio (regalos que no tenía). Llevaba desde la madrugada indagando en sus recuerdos el motivo de su despiste y ahora se maldecía por la conclusión. Era una pesadilla comprarle regalos a los Cullen, los Hale, los Brandon y los Swan.

Los primeros tres lo tenían casi todo, solo quedaba la opción de comprarles ropa o discos, y era un completo fracaso en los dos campos. Sus padres, al igual que ella, eran muy tercos para recibir regalos.

Al final se levantó de la cama. Mejor tarde que nunca. Intentaría comprarle algo a sus seres queridos con el poco, casi nada, de dinero que le quedaba. Fue directo al bañó y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Hoy sería un día estresante.

Bella maldijo por tercera vez en el trayecto a Seattle. Debía comprarse un nuevo auto, adoraba a su chevy, pero los viajes en carretera se hacían más lentos y desesperantes en el auto. No podía avanzar más, no solo por las leyes de seguridad, sino porque, de hacerlo, se quedaría varada en medio de la carretera, junto a un automóvil inservible.

Finalmente, llegó a Seattle, buscó en uno de los centros comerciales que Alice siempre visitaba cuando se iban de tortura (compras).

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que no era la única desubicada que había dejado el regalo a última hora. Se sintió un poco feliz al ver a padres jóvenes que iban de tienda en tienda buscando el regalo de sus hijos. Ella supuso que debía ir a dos tiendas. COS-MT y La esquina de la música.

El regalo de las chicas y sus padres estaba en la primera tienda, el de los chicos en la segunda. Subió corriendo por las escaleras, con cuidados de no caerse a causa de su tendencia a ser extremadamente torpe.

Llegó a COS-MT y respiro lentamente. La basura de algunos, mi tesoro. Era demasiado fácil perderse en una tienda de usados, por más que fuera ropa usada, había una que otra joya escondida, perfecto para navidad. Entró en la tienda y miró con detenido gusto cada piensa, pensando primero en Alice. Estaba desesperada, pero todavía le quedaban tres horas libres para escoger los regalos y debían ser bueno regalos, del tipo que los Cullen te daban como cachivache en cualquiera de sus fiestas y tú te quedabas embobado por el posible costo del regalo.

«Femenino, infantil y clásico» eran palabras que, según Bella, describían el regalo perfecto para una dama de la moda como lo era Alice. Al poco tiempo escogió varias prendas, las cuales comenzaban a ejercer peso en su mano.

Avanzó por el regalo de Rosalie. «Algo zorra», podría definirla perfectamente, pensó Bella. Cualquier cosa con algo entre sexy con un toque vulgar. A Bella se le prendió el bombillo de las ideas y fue directamente a la sección de libros, buscó por orden alfabético hasta encontrar la «K». «Kamasutra».

Justamente cuando Bella tomó el libro, una señora con arrugas y cabello cano le tocó el brazo. Su mirada era escandalizada.

― ¿Para qué desea eso, señorita?―preguntó la señora, haciendo aparente énfasis en la poca edad de Bella.

― ¿El libro? El regalo de navidad para una amiga, me había olvidado completamente de que ella regresaba para estas fechas―le respondió Bella, con todo el autocontrol que tuvo para no mandar a la señora a la mismísima mierda. Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y siguió en su búsqueda por un regalo.

Esme y Reneé fueron elecciones fáciles. Un juego de cubiertos nuevo para Esme y para Reneé un libro de ficción aparentemente ambientado en los ochenta. Para Carlisle una chaqueta nueva y el regalo Charlie era un frasco de calmantes (comprados en una farmacia después de salir de la tienda).

Bella miró la hora en su teléfono celular, le quedaban veinte minutos para comprar el regalo de los muchachos y los envoltorios. Salió corriendo hacia la tienda de música. La esquina de la música quedaba en el piso arriba de la tienda de usados, por lo que Bella tuvo que acelerar el paso a millón, con cuidado de no dejar caer nada en el transcurso. Entró y se dirigió directamente a la zona de rock, cualquier disco cuya cubierta fuera un tipo con una guitarra eléctrica era bueno para Jasper, agarró el tercero de la columna de discos y después fue a la sección de "niños" que siempre contenía un disco mixto de música clásica. El regalo de Emmett era más difícil de elegir, así que Bella decidió que debía decir "―Esto es para Em y Rose" al entregar el Kamasutra.

Pagó los discos y volvió a la carrera maratónica. Curiosamente, la tienda especializada en envoltorios quedaba en el primer piso, así que Bella tuvo que bajar las escaleras a paso acelerado. Llegó al primer piso fatigada, apenas podía respirar y el corazón le latía fuertemente, bombeando sangre y oxigeno a toda velocidad. Se apoyó del barandal de la escalera para descansar y volvió a mirar el reloj. Diez minutos, solo tenía tiempo para comprar las bolsas de regalo y empaquetar ella misma los presentes. Fue a la tienda a paso lento, intentando calmar su corazón y compró las bolsas. Pagó, quedándose ahora con unos pocos centavos y se dirigió al estacionamiento y regresar a su hogar.

En el camino, Bella solo podía pensar en su dolor de cabeza y en que el estomago le rugía, pidiendo algo de comida. Al final, y después de unas cuantas horas, Bella llegó a su casa. Subió lentamente las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido, Reneé estaba cocinando (intentando cocinar) y no le gustaba que "la desconcentrarán de su labor y arruinaran el platillo para después quejarse de su cocina".

Entró con pesadez a su habitación, lanzó la bolsa con todos los presentes a su cama y buscó la cinta adhesiva en su escritorio. Bella creyó escuchar el canto de los Dioses cuando vio una barra de cereales encima de sus libros de texto, comenzó a comerla mientras buscaba la cinta. Al final la consiguió y con la paciencia que solo se tiene con en la navidad comenzó a empaquetar los regalos. Terminó finalmente y volvió a mirar el reloj de su celular, faltaba media hora para las siete y ella debía de estar preparada a las ocho para la fiesta en casa de los Hale. Dios, no tenía tiempo.

Bella nunca había sido de las chicas que se pasaban dos o tres horas en la mañana intentando arreglarse, pero en navidad, ella quería hacerle algo de caso a Alice y vestirse bien. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha e intentar maquillarse con el regalo del año pasado. Un set completo de maquillaje profesional.

A las ocho menos quince, los Swan ya estaban listos. Charlie y Bella se quedaron viendo a Reneé con algo de desconfianza cuando ella llevo una cacerola con Dios-sabrá-qué-clase-de-alimento-mortal.

―Son galletas de chispas de chocolate. Las saque de la caja hace cinco minutos, si no les molesta―ironizó la mujer.

Charlie y Bella suspiraron al unisonó, con un cargo menos en la conciencia. Si algo malo sucedía durante la cena, podrían exonerarse de toda culpa.

Se subieron al auto Fiat de Charlie y condujeron hacia la casa de los Hale. Bella iba acompañada de unas doce bolsas con regalos.

―Bella―la llamó Edward cuando llegaron a la casa.

El adolescente de diecisiete años iba vestido de esmoquin, se veía como un actor famoso en la alfombra roja. Bella se acercó a él y le dio un beso casto en la boca a modo de saludo. Le entregó su regalo y le tomó de la mano.

― Feliz navidad, Edward.

El chico sonrió al ver el regalo de cumpleaños. Le regalo un beso y le susurró al oído:

―Ven, tú regalo está adentro.

Bella asintió y lo siguió, verdaderamente no le importaba cuál era su regalo de navidad. Se sentía feliz por tener a Edward, sus amigos y familia esa noche.

* * *

><p>Moraleja del cliché: Por más que lo repitan. Nos gusta recibir y dar regalos cuando somos grandes y no creemos en "Papá Noel" porque eso significa que le damos tiempo, dinero y cariño a alguien. De la misma manera en que la abuela nos obliga a comer su pasta y después nos hartamos tanto de esta que nos cae mal y lo vomitamos todos, así es la navidad :D (Ok, no).<p>

I luv ya, twin (K).

Gracias por soportarme más que nadie xD.


End file.
